


Red

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Sort of poetic?, here, idk - Freeform, this is literally ~600 words of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Sometimes, they find each other abroad.





	Red

When they meet in Havana, she is wearing red. Blood-colored underwear feels soft against Shaw’s thigh as she pushes into Root. Her face is red, too; lipstick smeared against pale skin by Shaw’s steady, bruising hands. Her tongue is red against tan fingers, holding her mouth open, applying pressure and a hint of pain.

A blush covers her cheeks and neck and chest. When Shaw licks the sweat from Root’s pulse, she imagines Root tastes like raspberries, tart and sweet and fresh. They found each other in a bar, bumped shoulders, turned to fight, and met a familiar face.

Root’s bra is the same blood red as her underwear and Shaw moves her hands to cup lace-covered breasts. She wonders if Root wore these just for her, or if it’s a coincidence they both ended up in Havana overnight. Shaw rips the lace from Root’s chest and watches Root moan. Her breasts are bare and Shaw cannot keep herself from them.

Root’s nipples are pink, blending into the flush that covered her. When Shaw runs her tongue over soft breasts, she thinks they taste like fire, red and hot. They’d shared a cigarette on the taxi ride back, Root straddling Shaw’s lap, face lit by the glow of red. Shaw sinks her teeth into tender flesh until Root cries out, then bites harder until Root’s bright red nails cut her back open. Only then does she pull away.

The blood-covered underwear appears in her field of vision as she scoots down. Root’s flushed thighs frame thin silk and Shaw runs feather-light fingers over smooth skin. Lean muscle trembles beneath Shaw’s touch, ready and willing and waiting. Root’s dress had melted off her, Root’s body begging for Shaw’s touch.

A groan fills the room, bright red nails tangle in thick, black hair and blood-covered underwear jerks up. Root is wet. Shaw can smell it and so she decides to give in, give Root what she so desperately wants. Shaw had been waiting to find Root somewhere, mouth missing the taste of her.

Shaw moves silk underwear aside, revealing blushed skin. Neither of them slept with others now and Shaw remembers sleepless nights when she touched herself to the thought of soft skin and she wonders if Root did the same. Root whimpers, fists tightening painfully in soft hair. Shaw licks her lips, pushes her mouth against wet skin, draws her tongue slowly upwards, and drinks in Root’s taste and gasp.

Shaw has spent a lot of time in this red place, her tongue knows its bumps and dips. Root lifts her hips and Shaw finds a rhythm, bucks against Shaw’s practiced mouth.

“Please,” Root begs, voice trembling. “Please.”

Shaw obliges, lifts one hand and moves three fingers up to tease at Root’s red entrance and enters Root. Root sighs, flushed chest heaving. Shaw thinks about their time apart and moves Root’s leg up with her free hand, moving deeper.

Crawling back up Root’s blushing body, Shaw drags her lips up shaking stomach muscles, fingers moving in steady rhythm. Root’s neck has grown redder, beads of sweat accentuating the rosy tones. Root’s neck tenses, stomach clenching, mouth held open without Shaw’s forceful grip. Her own body responds, growing wet, ready to be touched.

Shaw lifts herself to watch Root as she races toward her finish. Root is always so controlled, but when Shaw’s fingers are inside her and Shaw’s hand wrapped around her throat, she let’s go. Her cheek darkens and Shaw stares down at her, fingers working and she waits for Root to come.

“Fuck,” Root gasps, eyes fixed on Shaw.

Her eyes slam shut and she groans, long body shaking beneath Shaw. She is vulnerable, open and human. Shaw licks her own red lips and waits for brown eyes to open.


End file.
